Blossom Loves
by NerdGirl196
Summary: Kairi, Sora, Naminè, Roxas, Riku, and Selphie are the best of friends. Everything seems perfect. Then things start to go out of whack in Kairi's world.
1. Chapter 1

[Auther's Note: This is my first story so if it sucks sorry. [: The characters might be out of character so I'm sorry about that. I did this story for a friend of mine because she was feeling sad and I thought that maybe her reading some of my story would cheer her up. I would love it if you reviewed my writing or even sent me a PM. Anyway hope you like it! ~NerdGirl196 ]

Chapter 1

Kairi awoke to the sound of her cell phone going off. She opened her eyes and found bright golden light flooding her room. It was about 9:00am. A little late for her to wake up. She might be late on meeting Naminè, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Selphie. Quickly Kairi grabbed her pink cell phone to see who the text was from.

9:13 : Hey Cuppicake! :] U up yet?  
>9:14 - Morning Naminè :) Yeah I'm up. What time are we to meet up?<br>9:16 : Well me & Sora r gana walk 2 the store w/ Roxas & Riku. Then Sora is going home 2 take a shower and meet us at the island.  
>9:17 - Why are you guys going to the store?<br>9:19 : 'Cuz we r bored :] hey u gana meet me my house w/ Selphie?  
>9:20 - Yup! see you then :)<br>9:20 : kk! c ya :]

As Kairi closed her phone she got out of her bed. She set her phone down and took off to take a shower. Before she passed by her dresser she stopped and picked up a picture off the dresser. A smile lite up her face. The picture was of her,Sora,Riku,Roxas and Naminè all on the island. Together. Selphie had taken the picture. She set it back down and took a shower.  
>She came back and picked up her phone to check the time. 9:40am. Time to go get Selphie. So Kairi took her cell and walked out the door. When she got outside she could see the clear blue sky. Not even a cloud. The smell of summer still lingered in the air around her. Rays of gold from the sun felt warm on Kairi's skin. Soon summer would be over and fall would come. The leaves on the trees that were green now would soon be red,orange, yellow or brown. And school would start. First year in high school. Kairi sent a text to Selphie.<p>

9:43 - Hey Selphie you ready to go to Naminè's?  
>9:43 : Yup! Come by anytime! :)<br>9:44 - Okay I'll be there in a bit. Do you want to stop by the cafè on our way to Naminè's?  
>9:44 : Sure!<br>9:445 - Okay! See you when I get there :)

Kairi looked up from her phone for the first time. Trees and green surrounded her. The smell of pine and sunshine danced along with the breeze. The grass beneath her feet was soft and the sun fell through the trees in warm patches of light. Kairi had walked to Selphie's house many times. But somehow she ended up here. It was part of a park. A place were Kairi and her friends came a lot. They loved this place but Namine's favorite place was by a creek that ran through a part of the park.  
>Something caught Kairi's attention out of the corner of her eye. It shined yellow. Carefully she walked over to it. A paopu fruit on a silver chain. It reminded her of the island. Of all the amazing times they all had there. Kairi picked it up and held it in her hand. It felt cold. But somehow the familiar yellow warmed her at the same time. She put it in her pocket and set off to Selphie's house.<br>Kairi went to knock but before she could Selphie tackled her.

"Kairi! You know your kinda late right? It's 10!" Selphie practically screamed at her. Selphie had always been hyper. Her smile could have matched the intensity of the sun. Still Kairi was very happy to see her. She hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hey Selphie! It's been a while. So you ready to go? You got your money for the cafè?" Kairi asked. Selphie showed Kairi her orange pouch which contained her money and they set off to go to the cafè.

"Guess what? I met this boy yesterday at the park. He's really cute and sweet. I think he likes me," Selphie wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. They were in the middle of town and not far from the Cafè. As usual the town was full of life. People were always smiling in this town. It seemed as if nothing could bring them down. Which was good. Kairi couldn't stand it when people were under the weather. She just wanted to give them a piece of a rainbow or some Pixie dust so the sparkles would make them seem at lest a bit more happy.

"What's his name? Do I know him?" Kairi was freaking out! Selphie hadn't had a boyfriend. Of course she had like some of our guy friends like Roxas and Riku but that never lasted long. Maybe finally she could have a boyfriend. Hopefully they wouldn't be mean or Kairi and Naminè had some butt kicking to do!

"His name is Dexion. He's new to town! Maybe we'll end up dating! That would be so cool!" they walked into the cafè. The tile was brown and the chairs and tables were wooden. The counter in front of them was also made of wood but through a glass window in the side you could she all their amazing treats. The smell of coffee, pastries, muffins and cakes hit them like a wall. People were almost in every seat but at lest the line wasn't to long.

"Heck yeah! I think you need a boy in your life regardless of what your parents say," Kairi said smiling and giggling a little. Parents have always been an issue when it comes to boys in Selphie's life. They just didn't understand that Selphie wasn't a bad kid. Of course right after Kairi said this Selphie had a weapon ready for use. Sora.

"Well I think you and Sora should date," an almost evil grin came across her face. Kairi went right into her defense mode.

"What!" everyone in the cafè was staring at Kairi. She blushed and looked down. "I don't..." Kairi looked up. "I don't like him like that..." still Kairi was blushing as she said this. But kairi new deep down inside that wasn't so and Selphie looked very unconvinced.

"No way. It's totally obvious you guys like each other!" Selphie laughed when she saw the way Kairi turned even redder.

"Yeah Selphie's right it's totally obvious," a voice said from behind them. It was a cheerful female voice. Kairi knew who it was before she turned around.

"Naminè!" both the girls shouted at the same time and Naminè gave Selphie a hug. The she gave Kairi a hug. Automatically Naminè's head went to kairi's boobs.

"Still better than tampec as is always! Naminè laughed and Kairi blushed slightly. She pulled away from her boobs and smiled. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well" Kairi said, "We were going to ask you the very same thing. We came here to eat," the smell of the coffee, pastries, muffins and cakes made Kairi's stomach grumble. Then something hit her. The boys weren't there. Naminè got a sad look in her eyes and her smile was gone.

"I'm hungry and I didn't want to be home," Naminè's face lit up with a fake smile and happiness. "But now that we are here we should get something to eat and go to the island! The boys will meet us there they went with Sora," a real smile came back to Naminè's face. Kairi could tell something was off but she didn't want to pry.

So they got their food. Kairi got a cupcake(even though it didn't really count as a breakfast food), Selphie got a Cinnamon roll and Naminè got a chocolate chip muffin. All their favorites. Off they went to the island. Ready for another amazing day. A day that would end. A day that would be replaced with another. But everything would be out of order.  
>The beach on the island was warm. A breeze of fresh salty air cooled their skin. The sand was almost white. Through the water you could see the fish. On trees were paopu fruits. Just like on the silver chain in Kairi's pocket. There was not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day. In a way Kairi wished this day could last forever. They all sat down on the beach watching the ocean.<p>

"I'm going to the tree house. I need to go get something. I'll be back real fast," she said as she headed off to the tree house. There was silence for a while. Kairi wanted to ask Selphie what she thought was wrong with Naminè but she couldn't get out the words. Maybe she should just ask Namine her self later. But at the same time Kairi didn't want to pry and make her friend upset. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kairi!" Kairi jumped up fast. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Sora.

"Sora!" she ran across the beach to Sora. Almost knocking down Sora she jumped into his arms. Even though Kairi had talked to him last night she still missed Sora's hugs. Selphie's voice ran through Kairi's head. _well I think you and Sora should date. It's totally obvious you guys like each other! _Kairi blushed so she held onto Sora longer so he couldn't tell. After she was done blushing she let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"Okay lovebirds where's Naminè?" Roxas laughed as Kairi and Sora blushed by his comment about being lovebirds. "You didn't let her walk off and get lost did you Kairi?"

"Hey! Is that some blond joke!" Naminè's voice was that angry and playful voice she got when people made jokes about her. The jokes never bothered her and everyone knew it. But Roxas loved to have Naminè chase him. And Namine did. Then Riku came into the chase and tackled Roxas. They rustled for a while. Selphie was talking to Sora about the boy she met. And Kairi tired to break up the boys. Days like these were the best.

"Hey Kairi! Eat the half of the paopu fruit!" Naminè shoved it in Kairi's face.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Naminè an almost evil grin. But Kairi did it anyway. She ate the whole thing. "Yeah! By the way Sora ate the other half,"Naminè giggled and ran away behind Sora. Kairi's face turned bright red.

"**Naminè!**!" her shout made some seagulls fly away. Naminè was fast but Kairi had Roxas on her side. Roxas tackled Naminè and Kairi laughed while they rustled. They always rustled with each other. _Flirting. but they never date. Weird how they like each other and you can tell but never date. Well guess I can't say much myself. Wait! What am I saying? Me and Sora don't like each other like that..._ But Kairi sounded unconvinced even to herself.  
>The day was coming to an end. The sun sinking sending it's orange, pink, purple, and yellow across the sky. All of them sat on there on the beach watching the sun go down. Selphie sat on the far right, then Sora, Kairi, Naminè, Roxas, and on the left Riku.<p>

"Hey guys?" every looked at Naminè. "I know this isn't the best time but I'm moving..." she looked down at her hands. Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say. What else was there to say? Kairi knew. She always did.

"what!" there were tears in her eyes. They were starting to fall. "No! You can't! We were to go to high school together. All of us forever together..." as much as she tried the tears spilled over falling in a rush. Naminè ran to Kairi and gave her a hug.

"I know Kairi. I was so mad when they told me! I wanted to be here with you guys forever. You all are my family..." her voice started to crack. She would not cry. Not in front of them. "It's only for a while. I'll be back I promise 'k? But I will be leaving tomorrow at noon..." her voice trailed off. There was silence for a long time. It felt as if your thoughts were forbidden. Then they all gave each other a hug. The whole way home was in silence.  
>As twilight was covering the town Kairi thought. <em>How could this happen? Today was to be a perfect day. Everyone together.<em> Once on a bridge she stopped and looked into the water. Like a painting. A water color painting. The colors that stretched across the sky were reflected in the water. It almost looked like a rainbow of pastels flowing under the bridge. _The island was never to have a memory like..._ Kairi pulled the paopu fruit neckless out from her pocket and held it in her hand as a cool breeze rustle her hair. A thought popped into her head. _Naminè should have this. To remind her of home._ Kairi stayed there until nightfall. Watching the moon in the waters reflection. The town started to quiet and the world seemed almost peaceful.

"Hey Kairi whatcha doing?" a playful voice said. That voice she knew very well. Without even turning around she responded.

"Hey Axel. I'm just thinking. Did you know Naminè is moving away?" sadness reached Kairi's eyes and she turned to see Axel. Axel looked down. A sad expression was on his face.

"I know. She told me via text. Like always. I'm gana miss that girl," he looked at the moon like he was searching for something. "We had so many amazing times walking to the stores at night," the spiky red haired teen seemed lost in his memories.

"Axel! Naminè can't just leave us!" Kairi screamed with tears in her eyes. She jumped into Axel's arms. He embrassed her. It was so sad to see Kairi like this. She hardly ever got like this.

"I know Naminè. But she'll come back. Trust me on this," pulling away from her a smirk crossed his lips. "Cheer up! At lest you have Naminè's blessing to marry Sora," he laughed. Kairi blushed and stumbled over her words.

"I...uh...no...that's..." the words wouldn't come out. Axel laughed again and pulled Kairi farther into town. They walked in the night laughing and teasing each other. Until finally they got to Kairi's house. At lest Axel made her feel better. Still Kairi would miss Naminè. She said she would come back though so maybe Kairi should have some faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora stood next to Kairi with the Oathkeeper key blade in his hands. He had a stubborn look on his face. Roxas stood next to her on her left with a key blade in his hand. Riku stood next the Roxas also with a key blade in hand. All of them stood in a white room.  
>"Kairi!" Naminè's arm was outstretched towards Kairi and her friends. Her white sun dress was a little dirty. She was also holding back tears that much Kairi could tell. A women with short blond hair, blue eyes and in a black cloak had a grip on Naminè's hair. Axel stood in front of them both also wearing the black cloak. He was getting mad at the women.<br>"Larxene!" the red haired teen shouted. Something wasn't right."This wasn't to happen!" he was getting more and more angry. Then Roxas leaped forward with his key blade ready to meet with the women. Larxene zapped him with lighting and he fell back.  
>"Roxas! NO!" tears fell from Naminè's eyes as roxas lay still on the white ground. Naminè's eyes met with Kairi's, tears still falling. "I'm so sorry Kairi. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry..."<br>Kairi awoke her heart pounding. She grabbed at her chest. Golden sun rays fell on her red hair. Beads of sweat were on her forhead. Adrenialine was pounding through her vains. _It was only a dream. Still what a strange dream. Who was that women? All of it was a dream so it doesn't matter. Right?_ _Naminè is safe and so is Roxas and everyone else._ Quickly she grabbed her cell and started texting Sora.

10:00am : Hey Sora when you going to be here?  
>10:00am - I'm outside right now XD<br>10:01am : Ok one sec! Be right down! :)  
>As fast as her legs could carry her she ran. Then once at the door she stopped. she was still in her pjs. <em>What will he think? <em>A knock came from the other side of the door. Still even though she was in her pjs she opened the door. There stood sora in black jeans and shoes. His jacket was purple and gray but you could see his black T peaking out at the colar. As is always his spiky brown hair was a mess. He had his guitar strapped to his back. Suddenly Kairi could feel her face heat up.  
>"Sora...what's up?" her voice shook. Sora slightly stilted his head to one side.<br>"Did you just get up?" inecently he asked. This just made Kairi blush even more.  
>"Yeah! And you know what? I gota take a shower so um... you should go get Roxas or something..." she trailed off trying to think straight. Sora laughed and walked into the living room. The walls were white and the floor was dark wooden flooring. The long windows let in a lot of sun light into the living room. Kairi's orange cat Piggy Pen was curled up sleeping on the Red couch.<br>"I'll just wait in your room. Don't worrry I'm not going to look at you in the shower,"  
>"okay fine," she whispered. "But when I get out we are going to Roxas's 'k?" Sora shook his head yes and they walked into Kairi's room. With no comment Sora sat on Kairi's bed. <em>This is a weird picture. I never thought he would be in my room. Much less my bed...<em> Kairi blushed. As fast as she could Kairi got her clothes for the day and ran to the bathroom. "I'll be out soon," she called from down the hall.  
>While Kairi was in the shower she thought. <em>Sora seems different today. he looks... different today. Maybe it's just me. But those eyes of his are so amazing. Like an ocean on the prefect day. How did I not notice them before? Weird. <em>Kairi got out of the shower and dressed herself in black skiny jeans and a purple shirt that had Tast The Rainbow? and a bag of skitles across the front. She ran through what she normaly did and brushed her hair and teeth. when Kairi looked into the mirror one last time she had a flash back of the dream. Naminè's words ran through her head as if she were hearing it at that moment. _"I'm so sorry Kairi. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry..."_ The red head girl shook her head as if that would make the dream go away.  
>The sound of a guitar made her stop shacking her head. Slowly she crept out into the hall. Almost completly silent she tip toed down the hall until she was at her bedroom door. Without You by Three Days Grace was what Sora was playing and singing. Kairi cracked the door open to see. The sun that leaked through her window made Sora seem like a gothic angel with perfect lips for kissing. Kairi tried to open the door a bit more to get a better view but she tripped and fell on her face.<br>"OW! Mother flucker!" screamed Kairi as she held onto her face. Sora rushed to her side.  
>"Are you okay Kairi? Let me see," removing her hand he examaned her face. Gently he put his hand on her cheek and sighed. Their eyes locked. A smile crossed his face. "Thankfully your okay. That's good. I was worried. Your such a clutz," he laughed and helped Kairi to her feet. "Well we should probably go get Roxas now,"<br>They walkeed and got Roxas and Riku. The boys joked with each other. Of course making their usual sexual jokes or coments. Kairi held onto the Paopu fruit neckless tightly. Wishing that Naminè wouldn't have to go. A fear came to her that Naminè may never come back.

**Naminè**  
>Silence filled the house as well as boxes and an unfimilar aura lingured. Naminè took one last look out her bedroom window to the appartments around her. White and blue. The sun gave a warm glow to everything. So many memories lay in this bedroom, in this house, in this complex, in this town.<br>As she turned to leave something caught her eye. Cuppicake on one wall and I Love You on the other. Her hand brushed over the word Cuppicake writen in black sharpie. Sadness came over her. _Something went wrong in the way things were to go. But still everyone will stay friends right?_  
>Naminè still had her boombox in her room so she turned it on real loud and let the memories of her room flow throught her. Like when Roxas would always steal her Skelanimal Thomas and hide under the bed or just lay on her bed. Or like the time Riku and Sora were over and Riku pantsed Kairi for a 2nd time so she kicked him in the nuts. One of the many nights Axel stayed over they were in her bedroom laughing and he asked her "What color is the sky?" all Naminè could answer with is "I don't know... Baaaaaaaluuuuuuuue?" They had laughed for so long that over that and was still to this day a inside joke. Or the month and a half that Kairi was living with her although it seemed like so much longer. All thoses time would be gone far to soon.<br>her fears started to overwhelm her._what if everyone stops talking to me. What if evryone begeins to hate me? Or what if when I come to visit Kairi doesn't know how to react to me? Even worse what if I don't move back... Naminè felt as if she were going to she wouldn't. she wouldn't show her weakness._  
>Silently she lay there waiting. Waiting for what she didn't know. Just waiting. Perhaps for an anwser for what to do. Maybe just for something to snap her out of her sadness. She opened her eyes and looked at her celining like she had done so many time when she was sad. Finally she felt like she belonged somewhere in this world. And that was with her friends. Nothing could bring her more happiness.<br>A knock snapped her out of her sadness. Naminè jumpped up turned off her boombox and opened the door. A headed teen boy stood at the door with a smile on his face. Axel. He gave Niminè a hug. When he let go he was still smiling but looking deep into her eyes. Oh how Naminè would miss him. She jumpped into his arms again.  
>"I'm going to miss you Axel," she almost whispered and he held her in a tight embrace. After a few moments she let go and ran to the middle of her room. She did not turn aroun when she spoke to him. All she did was simply look out the window. "So what brings you here Shadow Knight? Is it my leaving or is it that you still wish to hear me sing?"<br>"Both acualy," he walked to her side and played Suteki Da Ne by Rikki on his phone. Naminè went completly still. This song was a very special song to both of them. Still Naminè had yet to learn all the words. Maybe it was because she could sing it to well consitoring on the emotion that went along as the song played. They both sat down and look at each other. "You know Naminè that I'll visit you right?"  
>"I know and of course I'll visit to!" her smile was true but hid a sadness behind it. She remembered all the good times they had. Staying up late playing video games till the sun rose or walking to the store late at night. Both of them shared a favorite memory. When they were walking home one night from the store on the train tracks. Darkness wrapped around them like a blanket. No street lights. Only the moon's light to show them the way. Rocks beneath her feet. Fresh night air she breathed into her lungs like she would never breath again. That was their favorite words came to their minds as they silently listened to the music that played.<span><span>

**Kairi  
><strong>All of them stood at Naminè's door as Roxas tried his hardest to open the door. He tugged and tugged on the blue door as hard as he could. Kairi sighed and continued to watch his epic fail.  
>"It's locked I swea-" the door flung open adnRoxas fell on his butt. Everyone laughed and Roxas blushed while he laughed. "I swear it was locked!" Riku put a hand on Roxas's shoulder and laughed.<br>"Sure it wasn't buddy," Riku laughed even harder and patted Roxas's back. They all walked into Naminè's living room filled with boxes. Sadness swept over the room. So they ran upstairs. Kairi opened the door to Naminè's bedroom to find Axel and Naminè talking while music played. Naminè seemed horriably sad. When she saw everyone she put on a smile and tackled Kairi. Axel looked away sad but when he looked back he to had a smile on his face. Riku didn't look pleased and lened agenst a wall.  
>Roxas got to work right away and helped put boxes into the moving truck. Along with some furnature and the help from Axel and Sora. Naminè's mom wouldn't let Kairi and Naminè move any of the heavy stuff and they were put out. But they all got to help destroy Dad's (everyone calls Naminè's parents Mom and Dad) chair. Riku had already left a while ago to go do something and said he would be back soon.<br>Naminè had put her boombox downstairs so they could all listen to music and she turned it to Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool. Singing screamo was hard for Naminè but she did it anyway. Soon they all joined in. Then Riku finally walked and turned to run out but Roxas tackled him and brought him back.  
>The day sadly came to an end. The only people left at Naminè's were Kairi, Sora and Roxas. They were saying their good-byes. Roxas gave Naminè a long hug. It seemed as if they didn't want to let go of each other. Then Sora got his hug. Finally Kairi got hers.<br>"Naminè I have something for you," Kairi steped back and held out the paopu fruit neckless. "It's so you don't forget us back home. I know your comming back but just until then," the neckless left Kairi's hand. Roxas helped put it around Naminè's neck. It looked perfect with Naminè's blue eyes and blond hair and her pure white sundress. Kairi remembered the dream but put it out of her mind. Naminè held the paou fruit in her hand and looked at Kairi with a sad happiness.  
>"Thank you Kairi. Thank you so much. I will always wear this everyday," smiling Naminè gave Kairi a hug. Nothing could break the friendship between the two of them. But still as Kairi held Naminè in an embrace she couldn't help but think of the dream she had. "I'll miss you guys a lot. But I'll still visit when I can. That way you guys won't forget me!" the blond teen girl exclaimed but laughed after. Naminè bid her friends good-bye and waitied for her parents to give the okay to getting in the car.<br>Kairi and Sora walked down the road in silence. There was nothing to say. What could you say? Naminè was leaving. Soon to come back if they were lucky. But Kairi's luck wasn't to good lately. Nothing seemed to be going well in Kairi's world. Well at lest she still had her close friend Sora.  
>Still silent they crossed over a bridge. The sun was starting to set. A sherbert rainbow painted the creek that ran under some trees. Kairi wondered if she was ever going to come back to this complex. Of course Roxas was here but she didn't she much of a point in comming here unless of course Sora had to pick up the boys.<br>"Kairi I know this sucks but don't be so glum okay?" Sora looked deep into Kairi's eyes. Kairi gave sora a hug.  
>"Sora thank you for being here for me. I'm so glad I'm not alone," Sora just continued to hold her in a tight embrace. <em>You won't ever have to be alone Kairi...I love you.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>A few days had passed and Kairi hadn't had the dream again. Better for Kairi considering that she was going to start her first day at high school to day. So Kairi did her normal routine and took a shower brushed her red hair and her teeth. But instead of putting on the clothes she had been wearing all summer she had to wear a uniform. The school require that she wear a skirt that was different shades of blue plaid and the same coloring of plaid for her tie that went at the neck of her blouse. It wasn't a horrible uniform. In fact Kairi thought it was cute. She admired herself in her new uniform and got a text from Sora.<p>

Her and Sora had been hanging out together a lot by themselves scene Naminè wasn't there. She didn't hate hanging out with Sora by herself. They got to bond more and to tell the truth Kairi thought it was kinda nice for it to be just him and her. Ultimately she felt bad about being happy that Naminè was gone but she had to look at the bright side. Kairi then opened her phone and looked at the text Sora had sent.

7:45am - Hey Kairi you ready? We gota be at the bus stop at 7:15  
>7:46am : Yeah I'm ready! (: are we stopping to go get the boys?<br>7:47am - Sure why not? I'm waiting outside see ya when you come out :)  
>7:47am : Alright I'm heading down! (:<p>

Kairi grabbed her black and white checkered backpack and headed outside to meet Sora. Sora was also wearing his uniform. The boys were required to wear the same kind of plaid tie around the neck of their dress shirt and same kind of plaid for pants. Her cheeks got red as she saw him in his uniform looking so very handsome. He blushed as well seeing Kairi in uniform. They were to flustered to hug each other. They stood there blushing and flustered before she could speak up.

"Hey...so...um... we should probably go get the boys.." she trailed off and look to her left and walked off her porch to the sidewalk and kept walking. The brown haired teen ran after her. Today seemed like a perfect day. It was sunny and even though there clouds in the sky they were white puffy cotton candy like and showed no threat to rain. The morning air smelt fresh and clean and the sun warm on her skin. Silence was what walked with them until Roxas and Riku popped out and tackled Sora.

"Sora!" they said in unison. Roxas put Sora in a headlock and laughed an evil laugh.

"I heard you've been keeping Kairi all to yourself! What a shameful thing for a boy your age to do!" Roxas shouted and Riku laughed while Kairi panicked.

"You guys! Don't be so mean to Sora it's not like we were doing anything," Kairi saw the look on Roxas and Riku's face and knew she shouldn't have said that. Now they had a weapon and they were going to attack. Letting go of Sora, Roxas smirked.

"I never asked you that. That must mean you guys have been doing something! So what was it? Did you guys do it?" Roxas's remark made Kairi blush a deep red. The thought of that made her almost have a nervous break down. She started flailing her arms up and down.

"NO! It's not like that I would never- not with him. I mean I wouldn't do that with a guy! Wait! No! That's not right! I mean... I mean... That's so wrong!" the boys both looked at each other and laughed. Riku patted her back.

"We were just messing with you. Don't worry we know you wouldn't do anything with him. Besides we all know he doesn't have it in him," Sora blushed bright red and didn't know what to do but protest.

"I do to have it in me! I just wouldn't do something like that to Kairi unless we were dating and she wanted to!" the boys looked at each other and started laughing. Oh how they loved to tease Sora and Kairi.

"Would you guys stop teasing Sora and Kairi! Geez she looks like she's going to have a nose bleed and poor Sora over I'm sure is going to die from blood loss of a nose bleed worse than Kairi if you don't stop giving him images," Selphie laughed and so did the boys, but still Sora and Kairi couldn't look each other in the eye. "Well let's hurry up we are going to miss the bus! It's already 7!" So they walked on to the bus stop. All the boys laughed and joked with each other while Selphie started talking about the boy that she was now dating. Kairi hadn't seen her so happy in so long.

"He's so sweet kairi! He's tall and has shaggy black hair. But his eyes! They are the most amazing shade of gray," Kairi didn't know that gray had more than one shade but she wasn't one to argue. So she just continued to listen to her friend. " You know we are dating right?" she asked her red haired friend. Shock hit her like a brick wall. She was happy for her friend but still it seemed to good to be true. Maybe Kairi just felt it unfair she didn't have a boy like what Selphie was talking about. When would Kairi realize there was one?

"Really! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to meet this guy!" The bus had come to soon and to soon they would be at school and Kairi would find things not hte same as she would hoped they would be.

Kairi went through her schedule. 1st being Health, 2nd being Spanish, 3rd being her Bio Science class, and then came lunch. When Kairi walked into the commons she realized that at a table all she saw was the boys. Selphie and Olett were nowhere to be found. She sat down in between Sora and Roxas setting her box lunch on the table that was white just like the tile. She could smell the school pizza and other school products for lunch mixed with the smell of colone that both were wearing. Of course it was different cologne. Guy friends rarely ever wore the same cologne she noticed.

"Where are Selphie and Olett?" the boys looked to her and realized she didn't know where they both were and as Riku explained he opened Kairi's lunch box and eat a few of her apple bunnies.

"Selphie is with her boyfriend who by the way is a real douche bag and Olett is off with some boy she's found an interest in," suddenly Kairi missed Naminè a lot more than she had a few days ago. She wished that she was here with them. Naminè would have run off and brought them over here even if they didn't want to. Which usually they ended up liking it. But what concerned her now was Selphie's boyfriend and him being a douche bag.

"what do you mean he's a douche bag?"

"Well we tried to get her to stay here but her boyfriend said that if she didn't go with him he'd dump her," Sora explained.

"I almost fought him but he bitched out," Roxas said with a smile on his face. He always like to play the tough guy role and get in fights. Normally Naminè would be here to tell him how it was a bad idea or she would be the one getting in a fight and Roxas would be the one holding her back. Maybe even convincing her that it was a bad idea. Everyone always said that Naminè had a temper of a ginger. Those two had known each other sence the 7th grade and were always together. Somehow even though they were rough and wrestled with each other they were soft and kind to each other when the other needed it most.

Kairi sighed and felt a sadness. _What the heck is she doing with a boy like that? _It pissed her off more than anything that he threatened her with a break up. As far as Kairi was concerned they might as well break up. Selphie didn't need a jerk for a boyfriend. Kairi pulled out her phone an started to text Naminè.

11:30am : Hey Nami guess who's dating a douche bag?  
>11:30am - Who?<br>11:31am : Selphie! This guy she met told her that if she didn't go with him to where ever he planed on having lunch than he was going to break up with her!

Kairi eat some of her food while she waited for a response from Naminè. _Goth Tamn it school sucks without Naminè here. There is no one to be loud and just crazy. That was Naminè and Olett's job._Finally she got a text back.

11:34am - Well that is douche but I don't see how we can do anything. The more we talk bad about him the more she'll feel she has to defend him. Look this is just a faze. We went through Dating a douche and so she will have to too. Just a girl thing I guess.

Kairi couldn't believe the answer she got! _Is Naminè crazy? Well okay is she crazier than usual? Is it because she moved? Did she just not care about us any more? _Confused and slightly angry she just put her phone away not bothering to answer it. She would just text her later.  
>The rest of her lunch she eat in silence just listening to the boys joke and laugh and talk about some hot girls around the school or in their class. Kairi was hardly listening and just went straight to her next class after eating, which was Choir. Then English, Photography, and finally Math. At the end of the day all Kairi wanted to do was go home and sleep or just listen to some good music.<p>

Once Kairi was off the bus she just walked home without saying good-bye. As she was walking home and the sun was starting to set she heard another pair of foot steps. Kairi slowed down but the other pair of foot steps didn't. The dream came back to her. She quickly turned around but found nothing there. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around and almost punched the person when she realized it was Sora and stopped mid punch.

"Whao! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Kairi. I just wanted to talk. Are you okay?" he looked concerned. Adrenalin was racing to every part of Kairi's body. Beads of sweat were on her forehead. _I thought I was going to have to fight. Geez Sora gave me quite a scare. But if those footsteps behind me weren't Sora's then who's were they?_ She turned around but still found no trace that anyone had been behind her. "Kairi? Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it," Kairi didn't think another moment about it. she grabbed his hand took off running to her house.

"I'll Tell you about it when we get in my room,"

Once they were in her room she told him to sit down and told him about the dream she had. He didn't interrupt her once. Then she told him about the foot steps she heard behind her. That that's why she was so freaked out. She had only had the dream once but for some reason it bothered her more than it should.

"I don't know maybe I'm just freaking out over something little but..." Sora looked her in the eye. _Those amazing eyes always look at me with such honesty and determination. Maybe they even have a loving loving look to them at times._ She looked from his eyes to his lips. _I wonder..._Kairi quickly looked away. Was she really just thinking about kissing him? She was snapped out of her thinking when he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a stubborn look on his face like in her dream. It gave her chills down her spine.

"Kairi I've had that dream to. So has Riku and Roxas. I bet Naminè has to. I just wonder what it means. And why Naminè of all people? I know she has those weird drawing powers but... and Axel seemed as though he knew what was going on... Axel would never do that and definitely not to Naminè." the wheels were turning in his head. So she wasn't the only one who thought things were strange. Suddenly Kairi just got up and walked over to her window and watched the sun set. Colors of purple, pink, orange and a strange almost hot pink colored the skies.

"I don't want this to happen! It isn't fair! First Naminè moves away and Selphie and Olett are leaving us for some stupid boys! They can't take Naminè and Roxas away forever!" tears started to fall and Kairi rose her voice more and more. "Sora..." Finally she got quieter to almost a whisper. "...Is there anything we can do?" she turned to him and he rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Kairi just remember we don't even know if this is going to happen. And if it does we won't let them take our friends away from us. I promise," although he was sincere about what he said Kairi still found it hard to believe. But Sora had never been wrong. and when he put his mind to something he would do what he wanted. So Kairi whipped her tears away but they kept coming. So when Sora pulled away he whipped her tears away.  
>Suddenly their lips locked. Kairi felt something she had never felt when she kissed a boy. An explosion of fireworks. A soft and feather cloud. Like she was in the safest comforting place she could dream of or imagine. She never knew his lips were so soft and his embrace so gentle. When he pulled away all she wanted to do was go back to that moment. She wanted to feel his soft lips against hers again. But all Sora did was hold her hands. So gentle like he was holding onto something fragile and he didn't want to break it. The look in his eyes said it all. He loved her. His eyes were loving and so were hers although she was blushing a bit.<p>

"Kairi please trust me," that was all he had to say and she gave him a hug and he knew that she trusted him. That night Kairi relived that moment maybe more than a million times. Of course after she texted Naminè about the whole thing. Which she had already heard(read really) about the whole thing from Sora. It bothered Kairi a little that she didn't get to tell her best friend about the moment first but Kairi felt as if nothing could destroy her good mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Chapter 4

A couple days had passed and neither Kairi or Sora had brought up their kiss. They had went on like nothing happened but Kairi still thought about kissing him again. That amazing kiss was something Kairi would never forget. The way Sora kissed her. The way he held her hands like they were the most fragile things.

Speaking of Sora today was Friday and they were to hang out together today after school. He wanted to go for a walk through the wetlands. Kairi couldn't wait to. Maybe Kairi would get another kiss. But knowing Kairi's luck she probably wouldn't. None the less she wanted to spend time with Sora.

"Kairi!" Olett screamed down the hall and tackled Kairi. "Where's your boyfriend?" she teased elbowing Kairi in the ribs lightly. Naturally Kairi blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend Olett. He's just a friend," Olett smirked and laughed.

"Well he should be! You guys are almost always together," just at that moment Sora turned the coner with Roxas and Riku. "speaking of Lover Boy there he is. Hey Sora!" Olett yelled down the hall to Sora. He looked up and looked at Kairi not Olett. But Kairi didn't say anything. Just blushed at the thought of kissing him again.

"Hey Kairi and Olett. I just got done texting Naminè. She's going to visit next weekend," it seemed as if Roxas was still texting her by the look on his face. He was happy. Almost laughing to him self. Kairi gave Sora a hug.

"But that's far to long! I want to see Naminè now!" the red haired teen shrieked. Riku and Roxas flinched. Selphie came up behind Riku.

"What's all the commotion about?" everyone looked at Selphie. She hadn't had much of an interest in them sense her boyfriend. Her very not nice boyfriend. He may have been good looking but that was no excuse to be a jerk. Still they all brought Selphie into the group happily.

"Hey Selphie we haven't seen you in a few days. where's the douche bag?" Riku was always blunt like that. And a bit rude when he wants to be. None the less everyone still loved him. Selphie got a pissed off look on her face.

"He's sick today if you must know,"

"Sick of not being a man whore," Roxas smirked while he continued to text. She glared and stomped off. The silver haired teen laughed and high fived the blond teen boy. Olett just rolled her eyes and went after Selphie. laughter came from kairi. Sora just looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said still laughing a little. "But that was just way to funny! Goth tamn I hate Dexion. Well me and Sora go to go. We got Photography next,"

"Okay well I'm going home. I've got a headache," Roxas claimed. He always got headaches. So we walked off still texting and Riku ran off to next class. Sora and Kairi were left in the hall alone. For a few moments they just stared at each other until a teacher told them to move along to their next class.

In Photography they ended up in the courtyard taking black and white photos. The courtyard had a fountain in the middle that sparkled like a silver and sky blue mixture and trees in various places with leaves that were changing colors of orange, red, gold, and brown. The air was fresh smelling in the courtyard. Even though it was fall the sun was out leaking it's golden rays through the clouds and upon the earth.

Sora was kneeling in the grass trying to take a perfect picture of the fountain. The way the sun hit his face at that moment Kairi had to take a picture. she ran behind a tree and did a sniper attack. Still Sora noticed so he took a picture of her while he was laughing.

"Hey no taking pictures of me," Sora looked at her smirked and took another picture.

"So what you can take a picture of me but I can't take a picture of you?" Kairi ran over and tackled him.

"Yup! That's right!" they both laughed. Sora stopped laughing and looked Kairi in the eye and smiled a smile as sweet as sugar. The red haired teen didn't blush she just smiled. _I can't believe how his smile can just melt my soul. And his eyes can be so soft looking. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever._ The teacher called them in and Kairi went off to her next class still thinking about Sora's sugar sweet smile. _Those lips are going to get me in trouble._

***  
>After school Sora and Kairi took a walk through the wetlands. As they were walking Kairi wasn't really focusing on what Sora was talking about but just thinking about kissing his lips. which made her feel bad but she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss in her room. It was so perfect. A kiss that couldn't be topped. Suddenly Sora's phone rang.<p>

"Sorry Kairi I gota take this. I think it's my Mom," He walked off leaving Kairi standing by a bench so she sat down and looked at the clouds slowly move. A song came to her mind. Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. She started to sing it to herself but her own version.

"Oh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like their not shining. His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying. And he's so handsome and tell him everyday,"

"That's a good song. You singing about Lover Boy?" Kairi whirled around to find axel behind her. _How didn't I hear him coming? Maybe I was to focused on singing.._

"Hey Axel. What are doing here?" the older teen smirked.

"The same thing your doing. Just taking a walk. So you and Sora together yet?" _Why is everyone asking that!_

"No! I mean... well... no we are not but i do like him," _What the hell! Why did I just say that out loud! Oh my goth he could have herd!_ Kairi looked around to see if Sora had heard her. He was nowhere to be found. Axel just laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Anyway when's Naminè coming by to visit?" Still blushing Kairi turned her back to him.

"She's coming next weekend,"

"Alright see ya then," and just like that he was gone. _That was weird. I would have thought Naminè would have told him by now._ Sora came back and sighed running his hand through his brown hair.

"My mom is gana pick me up at seven which means we only got 3 hours together. Guess it's better than nothing,"

"Heck yeah it is!" she gave Sora a hug. "So did you talk to Axel?" Sora stepped away and looked at her funny.

"Axel? I didn't even see Axel," _What? Did I just come up with what just happened? No he was here. Something isn't right. Why would Axel just walk off and not say something to Sora? Maybe he took another path? No it only goes one way...  
><em>Kairi looked to side of the board walk and just looked a the water. Although the water was brown it reflected the sky and the trees that grew in the water. Amazing how something so beautiful could be right in front of you and not even notice it.  
>The sound of a guitar being strung bounced in the air along with the smell of the forest around them. The tune was familar. something she had heard a million times. A song that was played in her bedroom by a gothic angel of sorts. Without You by Three Days Grace. Then Sora's sweet voice like his sugar sweet smile slow danced with the sound of the guitar. She turned around and looked at those amazing blue eyes.<p>

What if I walked without you?  
>What if I ran without you?<br>What if I stand without you?  
>I could not go on<p>

What if I lived without you?  
>What if I loved without you?<br>What if I died without you?  
>I could not go on<p>

You left my side tonight  
>And I, I just don't feel right<br>But I, I can't let you out of sight  
>Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all<p>

What if I lie without you?  
>And what if I rise without you?<br>And what if I dream without you?  
>I could not go on<p>

You left my side tonight  
>And I, I just don't feel right<br>But I, I can't let you out of sight  
>Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all<p>

You left my side tonight  
>And I just don't feel right<br>I can't let you out of sight  
>Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all<p>

You left my side tonight  
>And I, I just don't feel right<br>But I, I can't let you out of sight  
>Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all<br>Nothing at all

The song was meant for her and she knew it. Her happiness could not have shinned any brighter than it was now.

"Oh Sora..." she jumped into her arms and he held her in an embrace. "Sora thank you. You always make me feel amazing,"

"Kairi you mean the world to me i hope you know that," Kairi backed away and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that have always been so familiar. "Your my closest friend Kairi. I mean Roxas and Riku are great friends don't get me wrong but there's something different me and you have you know? My best friend," the red haired teen laughed and gave him a hug.

"Your a great friend to dude! I could ask for more. Now let's head back 'k?"

"Yeah we probably should," the brown haired teen grabbed his black guitar and put it back in it's case. Then they walked off out of the Wetlands.  
>When they got of the wetlands they ran into Roxas. He had his hood up and headphones in. They caught his eye and so he pulled out a headphone and greeted them. Something was off about Roxas though. Although sadness did not show in his expressions his eyes could not hide the truth.<p>

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Just got back from taking a walk in the Wetlands," answered Sora. The blond blue eyed teen pointed to his guitar and smirked.

"Were you singing her love song huh?" the boy and girl both blushed and Roxas laughed. "Well at lest someone is happy," silence was all that follow him as he put in his headphone back in and walked away on the cement path to the Wetlands.

"Well that was weird...I wonder what happened to him," Sora just sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"I bet it was something to do with Naminè. Of course I could be wrong. They were texting each other almost all day," Kairi pulled out her phone and sent a text to Naminè has she walked beside Sora.

-What's wrong with Roxas?  
>~I have no idea<br>-Well he's all sad and stuff  
>~He ran into Axel and apparently he said some pretty mean stuff to him<br>-What did he say?  
>~Roxas didn't tell me sorry<br>-Its okay So you coming up next wekend?  
>~HelLa! I can't wait! I got you something btw [:<br>-Tell me!  
>~Nope! [: I got to go Cuppicake. Sorry I'll talk to you later! My family want me to watch a movie with them I love you bye!<br>-Kk! love you 2 bye! :)

"Well is seems that Roxas and Axel got it some kind of fight. Roxas wouldn't tell Naminè all that much about it," Kairi said putting her phone away.

"That's weird. Don't they talk about everything?" Sora had the most confused look on his face.

"Yeah usually. well no used dwelling on it right?"

"Yeah I guess your right," but Sora's confused look didn't change. It stayed that way. well until they were walking around town and ran into Olett and Selphie. Still Kairi couldn't get the thought out of her head about Axel. _How did Sora not see him? What did he say to Roxas? I have a really bad feeling about this. All of this._ Kairi tried to text Naminè the rest of the night but got no answer.

The next day was a day filled with rain. Still no answer from Naminè. So Kairi spent her time on the internet. Facebook and Gmail. Hardly anyone to talk to so she tried to watch anime. But watching anime didn't feel right without Naminè there. So in the end she decided to take a walk. Maybe fresh air would do her some good.

Kairi put on a purple rain coat with cupcakes of all colors all over it. Then she walked outside. Not knowing where she was going to go she just set of in some random direction. No one else were on the streets. The only thing to keep her company were her thoughts that could make up at lext three books. days like these bothered Kairi more than anything. Thoughts that came and went but never truly left.

Suddenly Kairi found herself in the park. She decided to make the best of it and sat on a swing. Rain still fell from the gray and white clouds that rung above the town. Being out it the rain was refreshing. The streets being cleaned and the plants getting their thirst quenched was amazing. Almost nothing smelled better than rain. Refreshing and cleansing. It always gave the spider webs crystals on their works of art that took so long and the grass a squeaky clean look. Puddles perfect for jumping in or splashing them on your friends until you were all socked. Even though the rain usually meant indoor days it was still great.

"I didn't think you would be here Kairi," she whipped her head around to find Roxas standing there. He didn't wear a rain coat like Kairi though. He walked to a swing next to Kairi and sat down.

"Well what's up? I didn't think I would run into you here," Kairi smiled and laughed a little.

"Well I just wanted to take a walk through the park. There are a lot of memories here you know? We all have had so many fun times here just like the Island," his kind blue eyes showed a sad and almost peaceful look in them. KAiri asked the question that had been on her mind all day and yesterday.

"Roxas what happened between you and Axel?" the boy just looked down at his feet. He didn't speak for sevral minutes and Kairi was about to give up when he spoke.

"Axel told me that Naminè was never coming back. That even if she did it would be better if she didn't because bad things were ment to happen," insently Kairi got mad but shock took over her face.

"What! Are you kidding me!" Kairi shouted. Roxas whenced.

"No I'm not. Kairi...I've been having this weird dream lately. Naminè is being held by this women with blond hair and Axel is getting mad. Then I get really mad and attack the women but she hits me with lighting. That's when I wake up..." suddenly all the pieces were starting to match up. But there was nothing they could do about it._  
><em>


End file.
